Active aerodynamic devices are currently being investigated for use in wind turbine blades in order to decrease the time varying loads on the structure. Active aerodynamic devices (AAD) is the broad term for devices which can manipulate the aerodynamics of the blade sections in a variable and controllable manner. An example of an active aerodynamic device is the trailing edge flap, which is very similar to the outboard aileron of an airplane wing. By mounting such devices on the blades and appropriate control, the loads which are induced by turbulence can partly be cancelled out.
It is a continued challenge to design blades for wind turbines having such AADs in locations to provide maximum performance, as well as an appropriate method of control for such AADs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new control method for a wind turbine blade using AADs, as well as a new design method to appropriately locate such AADs on a blade.